A Month of Tratie
by ProsePoesy101
Summary: Aphrodite has decided to keep a watch on one of her favorite demigod couples, Tratie, and try to get them together. However, she plans to do this using those crazy holidays that Travis seems to love. Includes "No Sock Day", "Best Friends Day", "Dance like a Chicken Day", and "Pick Strawberries Day". Rated Kt , the K for Katie and the t for travis. :)
1. Prologue

**May 8th: NO SOCKS DAY**

_**Prologue: The Beginning of a Romance**_

"Come on Katie, relax! Have fun!" Travis practically shouted at the girl.

The both were in the strawberry fields. Katie was picking strawberries, Travis was arguing with her. If anyone asked, Katie would claim that she was working, as she did everyday. Truthfully, she had come to the field an hour early to meet a special son of Hermes. Travis, on the other hand, would claim that he was just walking by and, when he saw how Katie was continuously working, he had to explain to her the meaning of "fun". Truthfully, that whole morning, Travis had been travelling around Camp Half Blood, waiting for her to appear in the fields.

Still, despite this, the two did not know of their love for eachother. Katie turned her love to anger. She convinced herself that she hated the boy, avoiding the truth. Travis, on the other hand, ignored the tingling he felt. He replaced the lonely feeling with the fact that he had gone out with every girl in Camp. Every girl except for Katie.

"Travis! Gardening is fun," Katie responded, picking some strawberries.

"You do realize the definition of fun is not to 'be boring'," Travis countered back.

"Gardening is not boring!" Katie said offended. Travis could tell that Katie was trying to talk to him as little as possible.

"Sure...," Travis replied sarcastically. This was what made Katie pay attention to the boy. Katie never liked losing in an argument, even one as stupid as this one.

"Well, at least I am not the stupid one," Katie replied. Travis smiled a crooked smile, the battle was on.

"Stupid?" Travis said, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. "That hurt Katie."

"It was meant to hurt," Katie responded back. By this time, she had picked half of a basket of strawberries.

"How am I stupid?" Travis asked, keeping the argument going.

"First of all, wearing only shoes, no socks in the fields. You do know that there are thorns around. Or is that too big of an idea for your little brain to process," Katie said the last sentence as if she was talking to a baby, deliberately trying to annoy Travis.

"You do not know!" Travis said, adding a fake gasp. By this time, Katie had filled up the full basket with strawberries and had got up to leave. Travis followed her, still talking, still arguing.

"Know what?" Katie said. It was at this point that she rolled her eyes.

"About 'No Socks Day'," Travis replied as if he was the smartest person on Earth.

"How about renaming it, 'A Fake Holiday Travis Made Up'," Katie said, proud of her response.

"I'm not lying. You can go search it up yourself," Travis said, whining like a 5 year old would.

"Whatever. Bye Travis," Katie said. She had put the basket of strawberries into the Big House and was tired of arguing, especially now, when she had gotten the last word.

Travis just shrugged and left. Katie found herself, instead of going to her own cabin, going to the Athena cabin. She asked for a book and read a part of it. Sure enough, under May 8, the day it was, there was the title 'No Socks Day'. Katie just smiled and left the cabin.

When Travis looked at Katie at dinner, he saw that she had no socks on her feet, only shoes. Travis smiled. Katie had actually taken his words seriously, even though she had disregarded them earlier. He was one step closer to getting her to be his girlfriend. One step closer to completing his ultimate goal of dating every girl in Camp Half Blood.

Aphrodite looked down on the two. Being the goddess of love, she could see the drama between them. She knew of their hidden feelings towards one another. However, the most important thought in the goddess's head was her plan on how to bring the two together. And, as Aphrodite had decided then, she would make it their with the days of the month, the special days that Travis always followed.

* * *

**Okay... I know this is not my best writing, but I was trying to set up the scene for the rest of the story.**

**Please review! It is your reviews that keep me writing.**

**This story is going to be scheduled according to the date it currently is. I've planned everything out. This story WILL be multi-chaptered, by the way.**

**I was trying to be original... How do you guys think?**

**DISCLAIMER: Riordon owns everything from the books, including Travis and Katie.**


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom

**MAY 11: EAT WHAT YOU WANT DAY**

_**Chapter 1: Freedom**_

"Travis!" Katie yelled. Her brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail while a frown rested on her face.

Travis just looked at her. The mischevious grin on his face was unmistakable. His own brown hair was flowing in the wind. His blue eyes sparkled the same way his brother's eyes does. With a plan.

Katie thought this plan involved constantly making her miserable. This was part of why she hated him. Travis dismissed Katie's hate and annoyed her even more. The more annoying moves Travis made, the angrier Katie got, until she would explode in yells, just as she was doing now.

"Stop it, this is not yours!" Katie said again.

"I have the freedom to do and eat whatever I want," Travis answered. Travis's smile grew bigger.

Katie felt her cheeks flush a little red. Katie looked at the boy in disgust. Suddenly, she wrapped her hands around the brown, weaved basket he had stolen and yanked it out of his hands. As Travis yelled in pain, Katie just smiled and went back to picking strawberries.

"OW!" Travis yelled again for dramatic effect. "Why?"

Katie sighed, only a fool like Travis Stoll would ask a question like that. "Because you are not supposed to eat the strawberries. How am I supposed to get enough strawberries for Miranda's birthday cake if you keep eating them?"

"Come on Katie," Travis objected. "What's more important, her or me?"

The name "Travis" yelled inside of Katie, but Katie still said, "Her, obviously."

Travis frowned, seeing that part of his plan was not working. Finally, he whined, "You are going against my rights as a human."

Katie made a face and talked slowly as if Travis was a fool, "Big words for such a little kid."

"I'm serious," was his response.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Come on! What rights?"

Travis stared at her and gasped as if shocked. He looked at Katie. She was doing what she always did, picked strawberries. Now that Travis had eaten most of the strawberries, her basket was barely halfway full.

Katie looked up. She was interested now. "What rights?" she repeated. The tone of her voice had gotten softer.

"The rights of 'Eat Whatever You Want' day," Travis said, proud of himself.

Katie growled in his direction, "Just because I came a month earlier to Camp does not mean I have to follow your ethics!"

"Whatever you say Katie," Travis said as he reached over and ate another strawberry.

"Stop that!" Katie slapped his hand.

Travis looked at her. The distance between them was close to none. Katie seemed to notice too. She slowly scooted away, as if it was uncomfortable or weird. Travis was about to too, but, for some reason, it didn't bother him. It had felt as if it was natural to be close to her.

Noticing the awkward tension between them, Travis soon got up. He walked towards Katie. Then, he kicked the basket of strawberries and ran away to the echo of his name. Still, Travis was thinking about the moment he and Katie had shared. Could it be-? Travis had no idea.

Katie, on the other hand, was furious. First, "No Socks" day and now "Eat Whatever You Want" day. It seemed as if Travis was trying to make excuses to annoy her, proving that he enjoyed such a thing. As Katie picked up the strawberries, she thought of Miranda, her sister. Katie was going to make a strawberry cake for her sister no matter what. If it really was "Eat Whatever You Want" day, Miranda should be allowed to eat the strawberry cake she wants, right?

Aphrodite watched all of this from above. In her mind, she complained. She hated how demigod relationships went so slowly. She was sure that Travis would lean in for a kiss, but he did not. Aphrodite eyed the girl working in the fields alone. As a goddess, Aphrodite had no right to interfere, but she had to. She had to awaken both of their thoughts from the inside.

The goddess smiled. Let the drama begin.

* * *

**YAY! My first not-really-a cliffhanger! What do you think Aphrodite will do? All that is certain is that it is going to be filled with a lot of drama and romance! And with Travis Stoll around, the world has to be flooded with humor...**

**I know! I have a really bad sense of humor! But, it is still a good story, right?**

**Anyway, Check out all of my other stories, especially my House of Hades. I'm am really trying to update them... I am! I promise I WILL update this story (since it follows a timeline).**

**I am super sorry. I am really sick. Ambroisa and nectar are helping, but the Apollo campers are saying that I need "time" to heal. As if I have all the time in the world.**

**Anyway, Thanks for all the beautiful reviews! The more reviews I get, the more I will write, and the better each chapter will get.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla... Everything belongs to Riordon except for the things that belong to me, and the Skittles company. Even though the Skittles company doesn't own anything in this story.**

**Still, I am eating Skittles now.**

**Jealous? **


	3. Chapter 2: Charming

**May 14th: DANCE LIKE A CHICKEN DAY**

_**Chapter 2: Charming (Travis Style)**_

Travis knew that he had to get Katie as his girlfriend. He had to make her say "yes" the first time he asked her. If she refused, he would be the laughing stock of the whole camp. Originally, Travis had planned to wait but, now, something urged him to act faster. Still, Travis didn't mind. Little did he know that the true reason he cared about Katie's opinion was, not for the other campers, but for himself.

At 5:00 in the morning, Travis's alarm rang. He answered it with a smile. Having claimed the top bunk, he looked below and saw his brother who was desperately putting his pillow over his head. Travis just rolled his eyes as he got down and offed the alarm. Then, Travis tackled his brother until he woke up. Travis knew that he needed Connor for this special prank.

When Katie woke up, she looked outside her window. She loved having a bed next to the outside scenery. As she woke up everyday, she could see the sun sail up to the sky and the moon fall back down. In Katie's mind, at that point of time, everything blossomed and became alive. The sky blued and the richness of the green plants were easier to see.

Still, today, when she looked out, something was wrong. Katie could sense it. Somewhere in the familiar bird calls a beat was skipped. Katie just did not know what. On that note, Katie stepped out of bed. That was when the worst thing happended to her.

"STOLLS!" her mind buzzed. How did those two creeps get into her cabin anyway?

Katie, now covered in glue, took another step. She was about ready to plummet one of those mischeivious Hermes' boys into pieces. And then, mountains of rubber chickens fell on her. Katie growled in anger. The rest of her cabinmates, who were deep sleepers, almost woke up with all the sound she was making. Nevertheless, Katie did not know what else to do but go outside. That was a huge mistake.

As soon as the rubber-chicken-covered Katie opened her door, ice cubes fell into her shirt. Katie tried to get the cold ice cubes out, but it looked more as if she was doing a silly dance. The ice slid down Katie's back like nails on a chalkboard and, when the last piece fell out of her shirt, Katie sighed in relief.

Katie was ready to go to the showers, which was unconveniently located behind the cabin, but was stopped by the sight of something she didn't want to see. Travis Stoll with a phone taking a video of her. Katie fumed with anger. The Stolls had been pranking her for ages now. This was the last straw. And with that, Katie started marching over to the boy, ready to choke the life out of him.

Travis, on the other hand, was having the laugh of his life. Once he noticed Katie marching towards him, Travis saved the video and put the phone away, for later. He didn't even try to look innocent. Travis knew that would do him no good. Instead, he looked at the girl. Her face was flushed red with embarressment, and with the green clothes she was wearing, Katie looked a little like a strawberry. The white glue was like frosting, covering her completely from head to toe. Finally, the rubber chickens made her beautiful appearence better, adding a funny aspect to it. The chickens stuck to the glue which, in turn, made them stick to her. This, and her dancing, was enough to give anyone a heart attack from laughing too hard.

"STOLL!" Katie's scream pierced the blue sky, making some campers wake up.

"What?" Travis said casually. This suprised Katie a little, but the anger on her face did not decrease.

"One word." Now, Katie's voice was normal, but coated with a tinge of annoyance. Travis could tell she did not want to wake anyone else up. "Why?"

Travis grinned. He was prepared for this. "I was just trying to get you into the holiday spirit."

"What holiday?" Katie said exasperated.

"'Dance Like a Chicken' day," Travis replied, the grin not leaving his face, "and might I say, you were a great chicken."

"I'm going to kill you Stoll!" Katie muttered under her breath.

The next thing Travis knew, he was running from the girl he was planning to ask out a few hours earlier. Still, he did not mind. It was Katie's attention that Travis wanted the most, and that is what he had gotten. Even though she hated him, Travis still could not wear the smile off of his face. No matter how hard he tried, the grin was stuck there like a disease.

The two teenagers ran into the forest and Katie could see Travis was running out of breathe. Still, as soon as he stopped, the son of Hermes could not help but threaten the girl.

"Come any closer and I will send this video to the world," Travis said holding his phone in his hand.

"You wouldn't dare," Katie responded.

"You know I would," Travis replied back. The stupid grin was still plastered on his face.

"Please Travis," tears were coming out of Katie's eyes.

This suprised Travis, but he still kept his cool. "Watch me."

Katie watched as Travis pressed the "Send" button on his phone. She watched as her nightmare was unfolding. She looked at the boy and nodded her head side to side in shame. Her green eyes were filled with tears that poured out of her like a leaky faucet. She was a mess and still he had to ruin her life.

"I hate you. I will NEVER forgive you for this! NEVER!" Katie screamed as she ran back towards the cabins to the showers.

Travis just stared at the girl as she ran off. Travis felt a burning in his heart. He looked down at his phone and slowly shoved it into his pocket. Travis felt an emotion cloud his mind, his laughter. Immediately, his everlasting smile disappeared. Travis felt something he never felt before in his lifetime. Especially as a son of Hermes. Guilt.

**And... Cliffhanger! I'll tell you a clue. Next chapter is coming out tomorrow, on May 15.**

**BTW: You guys can look up all of these holidays! I swear I did not make any of these up!**

**I am estimating about 10 chapters, what do you guys think? Review on your thoughts. I may even skip and do an extra chapter of July 4th (the Fireworks) if I get enough reviews saying I should by the time I finish this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Riordon owned Camp Half Blood, Katie, Travis, and anything else from the books.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**\/ (/|\) \/**


	4. Chapter 3: Redemption

**MAY 15: NATIONAL CHOCOLATE CHIP DAY**

_**Chapter 3: Redemption**_

Guilt. The word banged on the inside of Travis's chest along with his heart. Yesterday's scene had been playing with his head nonstop. If only... If only Travis hadn't been so stupid. Maybe he had gone too far with the prank. Travis closed his eyes at the girl in his face. Her face had been as red as a strawberry. It had hurt her. It really had.

Katie was on her bed crying. Her siblings crowded around her bed, willing her to wake up. Miranda had to usher the little ones out, to give Katie some privacy. Still, Katie knew that, inside, Miranda was worried for her too. Miranda's face told the elder girl that she too wanted to beg alongside her sister's bed. Still, Miranda was too mature for that, and Katie liked it that way.

It had taken Katie the whole day to get the chicken's off her. The glue had dried up by the time she took a shower. Katie had washed her hair at least ten times and there was still glue in her hair. Katie thought of what had happened. Why would Travis Stoll do that to her? It was as if he wanted to ruin her life, Katie kept on telling herself. However, inside of the girl, a voice murmured a single thought that spread like a disease. Maybe, Travis did it because he liked Katie.

Travis looked at his brother. Connor was shamelessly planning another prank, trying to challenge his brother. On a regular day, Travis would have took the challenge. Travis would have planned a bigger prank. It was true that Connor was smarter than him, but he was more mischievous. Travis would never let his brother win. But today was different. Today, Travis was offended by his brother's actions. Travis looked back on his own actions and saw that they were not any better. Why did he do these things?

The boy stared at himself in shock. He was a child of Hermes. Stealing came naturally. Nevertheless, Travis felt hopeless. It was as if Katie had sucked the fun right out of him. It felt as if a black hole had formed on his insides and was sucking him up. Soon, Travis would be a big bowl of nothing. But, why? Travis knew that it was because he liked her reaction. Still, something inside of him still whispered that Travis loved the farmer's girl.

"Great job at stealing the mirror," Connor smirked at his brother.

Travis tried to smile back, but he could not. He felt terrible, like a storm had hit him out of nowhere. The boy sighed in despair. He slowly got out of his cabin. He knew what he needed to do. Apologize to the daughter of Demeter. Travis did not know why she was different from others, but, at the time, that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was his new plan. His new plan to apologize. Travis smirked and walked to the camp store.

When Katie heard the knock on the door, she never would have guessed it was Travis Stoll. Nevertheless, as the girl looked out of the spy hole on the cabin door and saw the boy standing there, his blue eyes sparking with mischief. Travis was holding something behind his back. This got Katie's attention. She tried to purposely keep the door closed, no matter how many times he knocked. However, Katie's curiosity overwhelmed her. It was not long before she opened the door.

As Travis Stoll entered her cabin, Katie cursed herself. Why had she been so stupid? She had let the enemy roam inside headquarters. Suspicions emerged in Katie's head and the girl could not help but wonder. What was Travis Stoll doing there? The boy remained silent. He just stared at Katie. For a moment, the two pairs of eyes met eachother, but that ended as the wind picked up.

Katie closed the cabin door and rolled her eyes at Travis, "What? You here to torture me even more?"

Travis's response made her take a step back.

"How do you handle me?"

Katie looked at the boy's face. He was serious.

"What do you mean?" was Katie's reply.

Travis looked at Katie. She looked like an angel. This made Travis feel more like a fool.

"My pranks. Me 'torturing' you."

Katie sighed. She wasn't used to this side of Travis. "This is our relationship. It has been for years, ever since we met."

Travis felt the tension pick up between the two of them. He wanted to ask Katie out, but instead, he said, "I'm sorry."

Katie, who had heard Travis's words perfectly stopped in astonishment. "What?" was the only word she could mutter out.

"I said that I am sorry. I've been a jerk and, as a peace offering, I brought this," Travis said as he held up a chocolate chip cookie.

"Who are you and what have you done with Travis Stoll?" Katie said, her mouth widening into a smile.

"It's 'Chocolate Chip day' anyway. You might as well celebrate it instead of being selfish!" Travis said. The traditional Hermes' smirk grew on his face.

Katie smiled. She didn't know why, but she was happy. Travis Stoll was back. Katie, however, took the chocolate chip cookie anyway. She did not know it yet, but she had changed Travis's life. The both of them joked until Travis decided that the situation was weird.

When Travis got to his cabin, he had chocolate chips glued onto his mouth. His brother looked at him in amazement. Then, the famous smirk rested on his brother's face.

"No matter what you do, I will always be the better pranker," Connor said.

"In your dreams," was Travis's reply. "In your dreams."

Let the prank war begin.

* * *

**There. I am sorry for the late update. But it is still May 15... Right?**

**At least in my part of the world it is.**

**Anyway, more Tratie in the next chapters. I am super sorry for this chapter. I tried not to make Travis too boring. I know this chapter was not that funny, but it was in honor of a fun holiday. The both complement eachother... Never mind.**

**THANK YOU! It turns out that a lot of you love this story. Thanks for all your reviews and follows. That is the reason I am updating this story anyway. You guys are helping me recover over my shyness. Still, keep on reviewing, following and favoriting.**

**IT FILLS MY HEART 3...**

**DISCLAIMER: Riordon owns anything from his books.**

**I also do not own Chocolate Chip Cookies.**


	5. Chapter 4: Attempt

**MAY 20: PICK STRAWBERRIES DAY**

_**Chapter 4: Attempt**_

Travis took a deep breath. It was time to make his move. He was going to ask Katie to be his girlfriend. Travis knew the girl would most likely refuse, but he had to try. Over the last five days, the two had been getting closer and closer. Katie was not angry at Travis anymore and Travis was getting impatient. It was the perfect time to ask his dream girl to be his girlfriend.

Nevertheless, it was also "Pick Strawberries Day". Katie was Travis's strawberry, and she needed to be picked. Over the years, she had gotten more and more beautiful. Travis could not help but like the beauty. It was just how, over time, strawberries got riper and redder. Travis smiled at himself. It was the perfect metaphor.

Katie was out in the fields, like always. Apparently, as the head of the Demeter cabin, she had to tend the strawberries and make them grow. Travis smiled, remembering all that happened in the strawberry field between the two of them. Usually, Travis annoyed Katie and she tried to ignore him. However, some days, it was different. Things clicked. The uncomfortable tension between the two started feeling comfortable, like it was there for a reason.

Love.

First, Travis had been planning to ask Katie out so that he would have dated almost every girl at camp his age. However, over the past five days, that feeling started to change. Travis realized that there was something different with Katie. Something that she had that all the other girls did not. She shone above the others. For some reason, over the past few days, she just kept on getting more and more beautiful. More and more lovable.

Now, Travis was scared of asking the girl. Whenever he asked other girls to be his girlfriend, the words always came out smoothly. He always knew what he had to say to please them. No matter what, whenever he asked another girl, Travis felt confident, as if he knew that he was going to win. However, with Katie, he felt differently. Whenever Travis was near the girl, he felt butterflies flutter inside of his stomach. He felt fear take him over. He experienced a feeling he never had before. True love.

Travis looked at the girl. Her brown hair was pulled back into a single ponytail with a green rubber band. Her beautiful green eyes were focused on the plants as her hands worked to tend them. Katie wore green gloves that matched with her green tank top. She also wore white shorts that came to her knees. It was a simple dress, but, on Katie, it looked perfect. Travis sighed. That was what the girl was. Perfect.

Katie, on the other hand, rolled her eyes as soon as she saw Travis. The boy usually annoyed her in the fields and Katie was almost certain he would do the same today. Katie tried to look annoyed, but sometimes, a smile crept on her face. She did not know what, but something about Travis made her happy. As soon as Katie saw Travis, everything filled with color. It was as if, without him, her life was dull.

Still, over the last few days, she and Travis had become friends. Ever since Travis had apologized to her, Katie saw a serious side in the boy. A side of the prankster that didn't laugh to anything. That cared about others. Like a friend should. This realization had changed their relationship. However, Katie did not know that this realization would also be one that would change her life forever.

As Travis came closer, he exclaimed, "Hi Katie Kat!"

Katie smiled. Only Travis could get away with calling her that.

"What are you doing?" Travis continued.

Katie sighed. It was as if the boy was as blind as a bat. "I am doing what I do everyday."

"Eating?" Travis acted as if he was truly guessing.

Katie rolled her eyes. "No, you fool, gardening. Only you would be stupid enough to eat the strawberries before they had been washed."

Travis gasped and held his chest dramatically, "Gosh Katie, I'm hurt."

"You better be Stoll," was Katie's reply.

Travis smiled. All her comebacks were genius. It was as if she knew what he was going to say. She was perfect. Travis felt his throat block up as he opened his mouth. Still, Travis had to ask her. He knew that he would die if he did not ask Katie.

"Katie-," Travis started. Her possible reactions were on his mind, distracting him from noticing the obvious: Will Solace coming towards the two.

"What?" Katie said innocently at Travis.

"It is 'Pick Strawberries Day'," Travis started, his voice lowering dramatically.

By this time, Will had come next to the two. Still, he ignored Travis and addressed Katie with the phrase, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"What a great way to say hi," Katie said as she walked towards Will. Suprisingly, Will laughed.

Travis scowled in the distance. Now, he needed another approach to ask Katie out. Still, Will must have had a good reason. Travis looked at the two talking. He could not help but feel jealous of Will. He watched as Katie looked down at her feet. Will looked as if he was waiting patiently, something Travis would never do. The actions of the two filled Travis with curiosity, but his ADHD prevented him from spying a bit further as he got consumed in the thoughts of his mind.

Katie was staring at Will. He looked a bit uncomfortable and she did not blame him for looking that way. Katie did not know what to say, but she did not want to disappoint the boy. The son of Apollo was handsome, no doubt about it, and he was skilled. Still, Katie did not know what to say. Finally Katie gave the boy her answer. The boy hugged her then walked away with a smile on his face.

Travis had seen the hug and was pretty sure that his cheeks were burning red. His eyes widened as Katie came over to him with a slight smile on her face. Travis could not help but feel green with envy. With all the red and green, Travis felt like he could be a strawberry himself. He watched the girl intentively.

"What did Will say?" Travis urged. Katie was suprised at the angry tone of his voice.

The next words Katie said broke Travis's heart.

"He asked to be my boyfriend," Katie responded.

"And?" Travis said. He could feel the tears, trying to force themselves out of his eye.

"And I said yes," Katie replied with a confused look on her face.

Travis felt as if he was stuck in quicksand. It was Pick Strawberries Day. Katie was the beautiful, ripe strawberry. She was Travis's strawberry. However, Will had picked her before Travis had a chance to.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think?**

**Please review me your thoughts on the story. I worked really hard on this chapter. I even got the pun to work. :)**

**Plus, if you are wondering why Will asked in the perfect time... Let's just say there was a certain goddess of love involved whose name rhymes with Baphrodite.**

**Anyway, thank you guys for all of your support and great reviews. Thanks for favoriting and following my story. Also, if you did not, please favorite and follow my story... I will be eternally smiling at you.**

**Also, go to Firebird128's profile page and vote in her poll for Bellatrix Jessamine Kolkari of District 5 as the tribute you want to win. It is my tribute and she is an amazing character. If you want to know more about her, read Chapter 6 of Firebird128's **_**Victory or Death**_** story. She is amazing and deserves to win... :)**

**So... next update will be in 4 days, May 24. See you then!**


	6. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**MAY 24: NATIONAL ESCARGOT DAY**

_**Chapter 5: Jealousy**_

Jealousy surged through Travis's veins. Everywhere he went, he saw Will and Katie. Katie was giggling nonstop, as if the rest of the world was not there, and Will was smiling like an idiot. Travis wanted to be the one smiling like an idiot. Travis wanted to be the one comforting Katie, hugging her in her arm. Travis wanted to be the one to smooth her hair and sit next to her.

Katie, on the other hand, was happy. Guys barely asked her out and, once Will had, Katie felt her confidence rise up. She felt as if she was gliding in the clouds. Still, something was wrong. Something about Will made Katie uncomfortable. She realized that Will was missing some quality. Katie frowned. The statement made her feel guilty. A guy had asked her out and, here she was, being greedy and asking for more. So, Katie washed away the feeling with a smile.

Aphrodite smiled. She felt bad about tampering with Will's feelings, but she had to make the couple more exciting. The jealousy plastered on Travis's face was enough to make anyone laugh. Also, Katie was clueless to the obvious. The godness smiled. Sometimes, demigods were so naive.

An idea appeared in Travis's mind. He looked at the boy sitting next to his crush in disgust. This was perfect for him. Travis smiled. That girlfriend-stealing boy deserved all that was coming at him.

The thought scared Travis, but he brushed the fear off. Still, another thought struck him. Would Katie have said "yes" if Travis had asked her to be his girlfriend? In all of the years he knew the girl, Katie had seemed to be the kind of person who despised him. She had even told him that he was revolting to his face. Travis grimaced. He remembered his old pranks. They were mean, but Travis could not help but laugh. Especially now.

Katie laughed with her boyfriend. They talked about their relationship and Katie, for once in her life, felt pretty. Every day, ever since she had gone to camp, Travis had been there to insult her. As both of them left the campfire each night, he would come to her. Then, the annoying boy would whisper only one phrase in her ear.

"You are ugly."

Katie noticed, however, for the last few days that Travis had stopped the tradition. At first, for some odd reason, Katie felt distraught. However, for the first time in years, she finally got pride. Will was sitting next to her, constantly complimenting her. Katie couldn't help but compliment the boy back. He was strong, nice, and sweet. Will was the perfect boy, or so Katie brainwashed herself to think.

As Katie walked to lunch, she and Will talked about Camp. Katie smiled, half-listening to their actual conversation. Then, Will said the sweetest thing Katie had ever heard in her life.

"The strawberries remind me of you," Will had started, "their beauty so apparent the sun acknowledges it."

"The sun is what makes the strawberries shine though," she responded. Katie felt her cheeks turn slightly red. She looked at Will. His cheeks were a bright red too.

On the side, Travis scowled. It seemed as if Will was getting more and more attractive minute after minute. Travis watched as Katie giggled as a girl from the Aphrodite cabin would. It disgusted Travis, her affection to the boy.

Still, Travis had his revenge planned. He watched as Will grabbed his glass. Suddenly, a brown liquid appeared which Will drank without taking a breath. Katie was right behind him. Finally, the boy picked up his plate. Travis knew that, underneath his napkin, instead of noodles, he would find worms. Travis grinned. This was his best plan yet. And he owed it all to National Escargot Day, escargot meaning snails of course.

Then, everything went wrong. Will, being the polite boyfriend he was, gave his plate to Katie. Travis widened his eyes as he slowly saw his plan fail. Travis wanted to go out and tear the plate from her hand, but that would reveal himself. Slowly, Travis turned away and waited for the scream. If he could not defeat Will, he could at least defeat his own brother at a Prank War.

Katie grinned at Will. He was her distraction and, luckily, also her girlfriend. Katie slowly took her napkin off of the food, still looking at Will, and scooped up one piece of the noodles with her spoon. As the noodles touched her lips, Katie felt something hard. When she looked at Will, Katie could tell that the thing she was about to eat was not noodles. Suddenly, she looked at her plate and screamed.

The girl didn't care at how many people were staring at her. Instead, Katie's attention was on the crawling, alive snails on her plate. Katie growled. She yearned for revenge. She needed to pay her terrorizor a visit. And Katie knew the person who would do something so shallow as this just to annoy her. Travis.

Travis ran back to his cabin as Katie chased after him. For once in the day, Travis actually felt happy. Katie's attention was on him, even though it was for a prank he did. Suddenly, the boy felt a strange sense of deja vu, but he ignored the feeling.

"Come on Katie," Travis shouted at the fuming girl. "Celebrate National Escargot Day with me!"

"STOLL!" Katie yelled on the top of her lungs. "I am tired of your games, your pranks, and, especially, your STUPID holidays!"

Travis put a hand on his heart and pretended to frown, "Gosh Katie. That hurt."

In response, Katie just screamed as the boy rushed inside his cabin. Katie was furious, but she couldn't do anything. Finally, Katie decided to go to the Dining Hall, where Will was. She had to make Travis pay for what he had done. Nobody messed with Katie without getting punished for doing so. Nobody! And Katie wasn't going to let Travis ruin that.

The girl grinned. Katie had a plan. She would fight fire with fire, using the stupid days that Travis loved too. He was going to regret ever messing with her.

* * *

**What is Katie going to do? Wait for a couple more days and find out...**

**ALL THESE HOLIDAYS ARE 100% REAL!**

**By the Way,**

**Reviews, Followers, Favorites, etc.=Me being happy=Better posts=Happy readers.**

**You can do the math... Just review, follow, favorite, etc. Be a good person and save a penguin! (I really do not know where that came from...)**

**Anyway, also vote for Bellatrix Jessamine Kolkari in FireBird128's poll. That is my character in her Hunger Games SYOC and she is awesome. She deserves to win. FireBird128 also wrote a cool chapter on her (Chapter 6) in her "Victory or Death" story... Check it out!**

**Also, in the last chapter, I didn't mean for Will to be 'mean'. I got a rude PM saying that my post was outrageous because of that. Still, let me get this clear, Will is an amazing, kind, sweet guy. He only occured in the story to create drama (thanks to a certain love goddess we all know and may love). I didn't mean to give others the idea that Will was mean, etc. That was just Travis's jealous, biased point-of-view of the character.**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that Riordon does... I'm sorry folks. It's the law.**


	7. Chapter 6: Revenge

**MAY 27: SUNSCREEN DAY**

_**Chapter 6: Revenge**_

Katie grimaced remembering the worms on her lips. She could still feel the slimy shell on her mouth. She could still feel the shock of seeing the snails on her plate. But, most of all, Katie could feel the embarrassment of the moment. As soon as she screamed, everyone in the Dining Hall stared at her. Everyone except one person. Travis, the guy who deserved to die for all the humiliation he caused her.

Will had looked at Katie with sympathetic eyes as soon as she had come back. He had gotten her a new plate with no snails and tried to continue to eat, as if nothing had happened. Katie almost puked. She couldn't continue her life now. How could she ignore somebody who will just make her life worse and worse everyday.

"Will, I need some help, some inspiration," Katie looked at her boyfriend.

Will was taken aback by the request. It was as if she expected him to say no. She was his girlfriend for goodness sakes. Why would he say no?

"Of course. That's what boyfriends are for anyway," Will said. Quietly to himself, he added, "I hope."

"I need to get revenge on Travis," Katie said silently. "I'm tired of him ruining my life."

Will looked at the girl. This was nothing like the person he fell in love with. Still, at the same time, it was. Will's curiosity finally overruled all of his other thoughts. He was happy that his girlfriend had regained all of her confidence and he wanted to know what she would do. Or what she planned to do.

"What are you going to do?" Will spoke his thoughts. Truthfully, he was not excepting much from the innocent girl.

"I'm going to prank Travis!" Katie said. Will felt his eyes widen. He had never seen his girlfriend in such a state.

"You know what happened to the last person who tried...," Will reminded the girl, telling her what she is going what with.

Anyway, only one other boy in Camp, a son of Apollo, had tried to prank the 'amazing' Travis before. Will remembered the moment just like it was yesterday. The boy's prank was found by the prankmaster and Travis had pranked the boy every second of the day. The boy would come into the cabin with wedgies and his underwear on the flagpole. At night, Travis and his brother would paint the windows of the Apollo cabin black, irritating all of the halfsiblings in the cabin.

Finally, it was the last straw for the little boy when tons of dirt was poured on their cabin and it was impossible to get out. The boy was younger than Will at the time, a mere age of 9. However, the boy chose to leave camp and suffer the outside world with monsters than to stay at camp with Travis. Truthfully, Will did not blame the little boy. However, Will regretted never seeing the boy again.

Katie, on the other hand, shivered at the thought of the little boy in the Apollo cabin. He was small, mousy, shy, and, all in all, one of the best singers. What Travis had done to the boy only built Travis's reputation. Katie hated that. She hated him. Travis deserved what was going to come at him, no matter what the consequences were.

"No! I have to do this," Katie said to Will. "No matter what, he deserves this."

Will looked at Katie. He couldn't believe her. The look in Katie's eyes was terrifying. He agreed with the girl, but he couldn't help but worry for her.

Finally Will responded, "Do whatever you think is best. Still, I don't think I can and will be a part of your prank."

Katie sighed. She had expected the answer, but she hadn't imagined how it sounded in real life. Still, Katie didn't blame her boyfriend for not taking on the task. It was risky. Katie was not even sure if she would pull through with the task. Still, it gave her something to look up to.

Now, it was 5:00 in the morning, well before anyone at Camp Half Blood was awake. Katie crept up, not knowing what prank to pull, and got out of bed. As she looked on the calendar in the Demeter cabin, she saw it, and the perfect plan emerged in her head.

May 27: Sunscreen Day.

Katie quickly got out of bed and quietly closed the door to the Demeter cabin as she filed out. She went to the camp store, with money in her hand. Even though it was closed, Katie still went in and 'bought' (she left the money there) 5 bottles of sunscreen. Then, she travelled to the Hermes cabin.

Katie was never a child of Hephaestus. Still, she was not terrible at building stuff. Katie unscrewed all of the bottles of sunscreen and smiled. Travis was going to be furious. Then, Katie taped the bottles around the Hermes cabin door. She added more things to her juvenille design so that, when someone opened the door, sunscreen would spray on them in every direction and a horn would sound off. Finally, Katie put a little security camera in the bushes next to the Hermes cabin, where there was a perfect view of the door. Just as she left, the door opened.

Travis had heard a sound. He looked at his clock. It was 8:00, too early. Still, all of his siblings were up. Being the cabin leader, Travis forced them to wait until he left the cabin to go. Travis could see everyone roll their eyes, especially his brother, but they still listened.

Finally, when Travis opened the door, he was in for a shock. First, a substance blinded his eyes. Then, a horn sounded off, loud enough for everybody in camp to hear. Travis felt dirty as more of the sticky substance sprayed on him in ever direction. He was covered head to toe in the mysterious, cold subtance. Then, Travis heard the laughs of many people.

He rubbed the substance off his face and saw almost everybody in camp crowding around him. Travis scowled at his brother. Still, Connor looked clueless as to what was happening. Travis looked down at his clothes. It was smothered with the white substance.

Connor smiled. He looked at his brother and smirked, "I am officially in a higher standing than you are in the Prank War!"

Travis looked at his brother and then screamed, "Connor!"

Connor laughed, looking at his foolish brother. Travis had always thought that being older was better. This was his payback. Connor did not know who had performed the prank, but he was glad they had. He knew that Travis was embarrassed to fall for such a juvenille prank. Still, it was hilarious. Connor betted that all the Gods and Goddesses were laughing in Olympus.

Travis scowled at them all. He saw a note on the ground and picked it up. Then, he went back to his cabin. As he walked, he slipped, causing another row of laughter. Then, Travis shut the door with such force that it almost broke. Travis went to the cabin's bathroom and looked at the note.

"Happy Sunscreen Day Travis!

-Katie".

He was furious. Getting pranked, humiliating. Getting pranked by a girl, devastating.

Katie was going to regret this prank. She was going to wish she died.

* * *

**ME: Wow! Travis gets pranked by Katie... A twisted turn of events.**

**KATIE: It was obvious... I am just that awesome that it was bound to happen.**

**ME: *rolls eyes*. Anyway, I am sorry for the limited Tratie fluff. There will be a ton in the next chapter. Hint: I'm going to update on May 30.**

**KATIE: Tratie?**

**TRAVIS: You are terrible. Really Katie? Sunscreen?**

**KATIE: It was hilarious.**

**ME: Before they start arguing, I'm going to say something. Go to FireBird128's profile and vote for Bellatrix from District 5 in her poll. Don't question. Just do it!**

**TRAVIS: Wow... That was very low...**

**KATIE: Even I have to say the idiot is right. You are desperate.**

**TRAVIS: I knew I was right... Wait a second... Idiot?... HEY!**

**ME: Awww! Love at first sight.**

**KATIE: Grrr! You have no say because we don't belong to you. We belong to Riordon.**

**ME: Phewy!**


	8. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**MAY 30: WATER A FLOWER DAY**

_**Chapter 7: Thoughts**_

Aphrodite looked at the couple. They hadn't been talking for 3 days. The goddess sighed. It was time for her to interfere again. The inevitable relationship between the two was getting stalled. Suddenly, Aphrodite looked down below. She saw Katie snuggling with the wrong guy. Travis looked from afar, jealousy inevitably on his face. Then, a grin grew on the goddesses face. Katie was too much like her mother in that she refused her real feelings. Aphrodite needed to fix that. She concentrated on the girl. She would do something to release her inner thoughts. She would water the flower with new thoughts to speed the process up. Aphrodite smiled. More drama and romance would inevitably ensue.

Katie snuggled with Will. She wanted to devote all her time to him, but it was impossible. Not only because she was in charge of the strawberry garden, but because of one boy, Travis. Katie groaned. Even when he did not talk to her, the annoying son of Hermes still bothered her. Katie could not help but feel a tingle of discomfort every time she cuddled close into Will's chest. It felt wrong, especially after the prank she had pulled.

After the prank, Katie could not help but feel guilt. It was as if she was a hypocrite. She was the one telling Travis not to prank people and here she was, going against her own word. Still, the thinking that made her feel terrible was the fact that she liked pranking. When Katie set up the trick, joy trickled through her body. Katie felt sneaky, mischeivious, free. It was as if she had the ability to do anything in the world. At the time, Katie wasn't thinking of punishment. Katie wasn't even full on revenge. The girl was joyful, thinking of the freedom she had just encountered.

Katie cursed herself. She knew her mother would disapprove of her thoughts. Still, Katie couldn't help but listen as her conscience begged her repetitively to pull another prank. As time passed by, Katie would feel herself giving in to the fun. However, as soon as she released her control on herself, Katie would once again gain control through conversation. Katie was lost on what to do. She didn't know whether to be a kid, or an adult.

After the prank, Travis was furious. Immediately, a plan for a new prank burst into his mind. His calendar was tilted on the wall as he thought up another clever scheme and pun for another clever day. The boy couldn't help but congratulate his brilliance. Still, for some reason, Travis could not bring himself up to pull the elaborate prank. Travis remembered the look on Katie's face when he had washed up and arrived before the girl. Travis saw something in Katie's eyes that he had never seen in her before. Pure joy.

At first, the feeling surprised Travis. He had never seen the sparkle in Katie's eyes and, to Travis, it only made the girl look prettier. Travis suddenly stopped thinking of executing his plan. Guilt flooded over him. He couldn't ruin her day. He just couldn't. Travis didn't know why but he guessed that after all his pranks, he just needed to prank other people. Travis guessed that he was getting tired of trying to constantly prank the girl he knew he would never get.

The next three days, Travis pranked the other cabins, especially the Apollo cabin. He painted the windows of the Apollo cabin black in the night, hid a spider in almost every book in the Athena cabin (hiding a spider in every book would be impossible), frightened Rachel, the oracle, with the thought that there was a ghost in Artemis's cabin, and more. Everyone nodded him off. Only the Hestia cabin ever reacted, cursing Travis in a way that forbidded him from entering his cabin for a whole day. Still, through all these pranks, Travis didn't feel as happy as he did before. Even being in the lead at the mini prankster war Connor had created didn't make him happy. Travis realized, only Katie did.

As Katie walked to her cabin, she saw Travis nearby. Soon, she caught his gaze. Katie couldn't help but notice how his blue eyes twinkled like the sea or the sky. She felt herself getting lost in them as he approached her.

"Katie?" Travis asked. His curly, brown hair swept his head perfectly.

"What is going to explode on me when I step into my cabin?" Katie couldn't help but cringe. She felt so stupid, suspecting him right away. However, the words had already slipped out her mouth.

Travis put his hands up in defeat, "Gosh. I surrender."

Katie smiled, noticing Travis's muscles, "Fine. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if," Travis was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say, but he didn't want Katie to go away. He loved how her green eyes wandered off from place to place because of her ADHD.

"If what?" Katie's demanding tone only attracted Travis more to the girl.

"If you were going to pick strawberries," Travis babbled suddenly, "I'm feeling kind of hungry for a free afternoon snack."

Travis wanted to face palm himself as he saw Katie roll her beautiful green eyes. He wanted to ask her out, but he knew that such a thing was impossible. On the other hand, Katie was thinking that she was losing her mind, wanting her enemy to like her. Both sides were conflicted. Both sides did not know what to say. If it were up to Katie and Travis, they would have probably avoided eachother forever. Katie, with her stubborness, would have hidden her feelings and went out with Will. Travis, jealous, would have gone out with another person and nobody would ever be happy. Fortunately, a goddess was interfering. Aphrodite gave Travis more courage and Katie more leniency.

In a way, Aphrodite had watered the two 'flowers' with thoughts. Thoughts that would not only help them get together, but to be happy forever. Or, at least, that was what Aphrodite always told herself.

As Katie went into her cabin, she thought of the brown-haired boy outside. Travis however, couldn't stand being jealous. All of a sudden, he felt an urge to do something about the issue. Suddenly, he felt himself automatically going to the Big House. At the Big House, Travis picked up a bucket and rope. Soon, Travis's hands started to work on their own. Then, there was nothing left to do but run back to his cabin.

Getting ready to tend the strawberry garden, Katie ran out of her cabin. Suddenly, just as she opened the door, water poured out, drenching her. Katie watched as her vision got flooded with the liquid and left her in a state where water was endlessly dripping out of her brown hair. On the ground, there was a note.

To: Katie Flower

Thanks for helping me keep my tradition. I don't know what Water a Flower Day would be without a flower!

Katie looked at the note and started marching to Hermes' cabin as she always does. There was a difference this time though. As Katie marched, a smile appeared on her face, stretching from one ear to the other.

* * *

**Wow... Again: An extended metaphor. Don't you guys love those?**

**Anyway, I'm planning to make 10 chapters. The characters may appear a little serious (especially Travis), but this is reality... In a complicated relationship. Anyway, he is still the same guy he was before. Meep!**

**And... after the 10 chapters, I may do a 4th of July chapter. I'll try to. But I will make a deal with all of you. If I get 20 comments from DIFFERENT people, I WILL write the chapter. So... get commenting. And tell your friends of this story so they can comment too! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**MEEP! **

**Thumbs up for meepy people! MEEP IS A REAL WORD BTW. IT IS IN THE URBAN DICT.**


	9. Chapter 8: Lost

**JUNE 4: OLD MAIDS DAY**

_**Chapter 8: Lost**_

"Katie," the voice rang in her ears.

This was the boy who she had cuddled with the day before. This was the boy with whom she had shared a kiss. This was the boy who had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had accepted. This was her stress reliever. And he was leaving?

"I need to tell you something."

Katie knew what the boy was going to tell her. The sentence he was about to say was inevitable. However, Katie still couldn't help but feel the pain pour through her veins.

"We need to break up."

Will looked at his ex girlfriend. Katie was the perfect girl, but he always knew that something between them was off balance. Will knew that their relationship would never be perfect. He saw how Travis looked at Katie and how she looked back, even if she didn't realize it. Will didn't think that the both of them should pretend to happy when it was obvious they could be happier with other people.

"Wha-at?" Katie's voice pierced Will's sudden thoughts.

Will sighed, "We can still be friends?"

Katie's green eyes stared at the boy. They were blinking back tears, flooding as every second went by. Katie tried to hide it, but both her and Will knew her eyes would overfill in the end. She wasn't the only one crying though. Will was on the verge of tears too.

"Will... Why?" Katie started. "I thought you liked me. I thought that we had a happy relationship. Being next to you makes me happy. Why are you torturing me like this? Why?"

Katie grimaced at her half-lie. Over the past couple of days, Katie felt herself drifting away from Will as a balloon would. Her interest in him decreased. She knew the two of them breaking up was the best choice for both of them, but the thought of separation still hurt. Katie did not know why. She wanted to like Will, but she couldn't. Also, knowing that he had given up on her was enough to get Katie to her feet and off with tears in her eyes.

"Katie," Will started. Her statement had put him in an offbeat situation. Will thought that he was doing this for Katie and, now, she was comparing the boy to a persecuter.

"I don't want to listen," the girl's voice tore the air between the two.

Will's eyebrows crouched downwards forming a v-shape and his tone got louder.

"Katie! You will listen to me no matter what! I am doing this for your own good. I know that you do not like me so why are you acting like this? You probably knew this was coming so why are you trying to guilt me? " Will stopped, surprised at what he had said.

"Will-" Katie started, feeling sympathetic towards the boy.

"No!" Will exclaimed. "I don't want to talk anymore. This is over!"

Katie watched as Will walked away, leaving her with tears in her green eyes. Still, Katie did not blame the boy. She knew that he had tears in his wonderful blue eyes too. Katie could see his heart break into two as he left. For a moment, Katie was consumed with guilt. Then, she realized what she was doing. This is what led the girl to run back to her cabin and go to the comfort of her bed, alone and depressed.

Miranda walked into the Demeter cabin and saw the person she loved in pain. Miranda was surprised. The girl who she was often envious of, the nicest elder sister she had seen, was in her bed surrounded by tears. Miranda couldn't help but feel sad for the girl. Katie had done so much for her, including allowing Miranda to be counselor when she was gone, and Miranda wouldn't let that go to waste. Miranda knew she had to do something for the girl. But what?

"Katie," Miranda started in a low voice. The word echoed in the cabin since every other member of the Demeter cabin was in Arts and Crafts.

Miranda sighed. Katie hadn't even stopped to look at her once.

"What's wrong?" Miranda now felt as if she was older.

Katie's green eyes stared at the girl standing above her bed. Katie knew that Miranda was trying to to st, and any other day she would appreciate what her half-sister was doing. However, today, Katie couldn't bear it. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want help. All Katie wished for was for time to stop and let her catch up with reality. Silently.

"Katie," Miranda's voice glided across the room, "you know I cannot stand seeing you like this."

"Miranda-" Katie's voice sounded like a donkey braying to both of the girl's surprise.

"Don't talk," Miranda said silently. "Just do not stay in bed all day."

Katie looked at the girl, surprised on how mature her younger half-sister was acting. Katie smiled. She remembered all of the times in which she had comforted Miranda. Now, the girl was returning the favor. So far, it even seemed like she was doing better than Katie had done all of those times combined.

"Go outside," Miranda said pushing Katie out of the cabin. "You are a daughter of Demeter. Being couped up inside won't do you any good."

To Katie's surprise, the little girl was right. As soon as Katie stepped outside, she felt relieved. Still, in desire of being alone, Katie ran into the woods, looking for the lake she always sat next to in peace. Behind Katie, Miranda was smiling, knowing that she was successful. Miranda knew that getting over sadness was hard and was handing Katie over to their mother, Demeter. As long as the plants comforted her, Katie would be all right. At least, that was what Mirnada thought.

As Katie reached the lake, she saw the person she least expected to be there. Travis.

Travis looked at the lake ahead of him. He hated how he never got what he want. For example, he didn't get Katie. At camp, he was always blamed for every prank, which could be good except for the exception of Chiron's unreasonable punishments. Even before camp, Travis always had to compromise only to fulfill whatever Connor wanted since he was older. Travis was sick of it. He was sick of everything, until he saw her. Katie.

"Travis?" Katie said softly. Her voice hummed in his brain, shaking him from the inside out.

"What are you doing here?" Travis said, hating himself for getting right to the point. He knew that he should enjoy this moment, but he could not.

"What are you doing here?" Katie avoided his question. Travis looked at her and saw her eyes flooded with tears.

"Thinking," Travis answered.

"What?" Katie made an attempt to laugh. "The great Travis Stoll actually has a brain?"

That made Travis laugh too, "You need a brain to prank you know."

Katie sat down next to Travis, "So... You're telling me that you use your powers for evil then."

"Maybe I am the good guy and you're the evil one. Ever thought of it that way," Travis said, narrowing his eyes and pulling off the Hermes' kids famous smirk.

"Fine!" Katie said, pulling her hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Travis smiled, "I knew I would win."

Katie laughed and then quieted down. All of a sudden, everything got awkward. Travis realized how close the two were.

Travis then suddenly said, "Well, it is 'Old Maids Day'."

"Are you calling me old?" Katie asked offended.

Travis laughed, "Maybe I am, maybe I am not."

And with that, the boy walked away, unaware of the perfect opportunity he had just passed up.**  
**

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger there, but chariot races are next chapter, so stay tuned. The next chapter is in 4 days so BE READY!**

**Remember, there will be 10 chapters total and an epilogue. I've decided that, after the epilogue, I'll label the story as Complete. However, I will post a VERY SPECIAL July 4 chapter if I get 20 comments from 20 DIFFERENT people. So, get commenting. And invite your friends to comment too! :P**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Katie, Travis, Will, Miranda, Camp Half Blood, etc. I do not own them. Riordon does. If I owned them, Katie's and Travis's relationship would be mentioned in the books. So... yeah...**

**YOU WANT TO PLEASE ME: When you comment for the 4th of July post, or just commenting in regular, add these signs in the beginning and end of your comment.**

**(') and (')**

**They are penguins!**


	10. Chapter 9: Sacrifice

**JUNE 8: BEST FRIENDS DAY**

_**Chapter 9: Sacrifice**_

Travis groaned. He was tired after pulling yet another prank on the Apollo cabin. The Chariot Races were back on after the campers had begged Chiron for them. Surprisingly, Clarisse was the leader of this rebel group, probably to prove that the first race, in which she won, was not just a coincidence. Chiron had, unusually, allowed for one more race. Travis was not interested in the race, even though he and Connor were controlling the Hermes chariot, but he couldn't afford to let the opportunity of ruining the Apollo chariot go.

However, no matter how much Travis tried to sleep, his siblings just threw a pillow at him to wake him up, as if that would solve everything. Travis had managed to dodge the pillows but he couldn't escape when his brother literally jumped on him prying him off of the bed.

"Gosh Travis," Connor started. Travis could see black marks under his eyes. "Do you have to be so lazy?"

Travis tried to fan his brother away, "Five more minutes."

"More like five more hours!" Connor smirked.

Travis sat up, knocking his brother to the ground, "Fine, I'm up! What do you want?"

Connor's eyebrows went up in bewilderment, "We have been working on this chariot for three days straight. I am not going to let you waste those long hours."

Travis groaned, "You know Connor. Sometimes you can be such a girl."

And with that, Travis got up and got ready. He would never admit it to his brother, but after he made that comment, his mind drifted to Katie. He imagined her beautiful brown hair drifting in the wind in the Demeter chariot, going against the wind. Over the previous days, Katie and Travis had become even closer. They shared eachother's thoughts. Katie found Travis as secure and comforting, listening to whatever she said. However, she knew that the boy was still immature inside, explaining the silly arguments they had whenever they met.

Katie was ready for the chariot race as soon as she woke up. In fact, her excitement caused her stay up all night, sleeping for only an hour and waking up until dawn. In the last two chariot races, the Demeter cabin had failed miserably. However, Katie felt a spark that something special would happen this time. Something that would make Katie happy for a long time.

After a while, Camp Half Blood was wild. People were scurrying about, getting their chariots ready for take off. The fifteen chariots were lined on the field. Percy was not there, eliminating tough competition, but all of the minor cabins each had a chariot adding new, unknown competition. This is what scared Katie the most. Still, the chariots were decorated like each of the cabin. Katie was sure that the Hermes chariot was even filled with a lot of pranks. The Demeter chariot, on the other hand, was decorated with flowers and other pretty plants.

Then, at Chiron's call, the race began. In the Demeter chariot, Katie was flying the chariot while Miranda was trying to make the other teams fall behind. In another chariot, Travis was the one pranking other chariots and Connor was flying. Right away, the Apollo chariot and the Nemesis chariot stopped working. The Apollo chariot had self-exploded after Will, the one flying it, started to move, damaging the Hebes, Dionysis, and Nike chariot too. Still, nobody was killed, so nobody was punished. The other team back at the starting was the Hypnos chariot. The team members had fallen asleep well before the race started and nobody bothered to wake them up.

All of a sudden, the Ares chariot took the lead. However, the Hephaestus chariot was close behind them. Katie flew the Demeter chariot as fast as she could, but she still ended up in fifth, behind the Tyche chariot and in front of the Hermes chariot. Katie felt alive. She smiled as the wind blew on her face. She wasn't sure on what Miranda was doing, but Katie knew that her team mate was the only reason the Hermes chariot was behind them.

Katie swerved the chariot in response to the Hephaestus cabin flying backwards. The Ares chariot had a huge mace which had swung the Hephaestus chariot perfectly as the Hephaestus chariot was about to pass them. The Hephaestus chariot had flew back behind the Hermes chariot and Katie felt bad for the two people on it. They had flown from second to sixth in ten seconds.

As the second lap began, Travis fell down in the chariot as Connor swerved to avoid the out-of-control Hephaestus chariot. Travis laughed as he saw the six chariots in the starting line still. One of the chariots had been damaged by Connor, while four had been because of Travis's prank. Then, suddenly, a bottle of Greek fire flew towards the Hermes chariot. Travis caught the bottle but left it cracked a little.

The Hermes chariot was head-to-head with the Demeter chariot. Connor saw the bottle in Travis's hand and frowned at his brother. The bottle hadn't exploded yet, but both of them knew it would soon.

"Throw it on the Demeter chariot," Connor yelled at his brother. "It is close enough."

Travis looked at the other chariot. It was close enough. Still, he looked at Katie in the wheel. She looked determined. Travis could see her desire to win in her eyes. Travis couldn't be the one to ruin that. Instead, Travis threw the bottle down on his own chariot. For any other girl, Travis wouldn't have even given the action a second thought, but Katie was different. And now, Travis knew, for sure, that Katie was the love of his life. All he wished for, as he and his brother fell, was that she would love him back.

Katie saw Travis drop the Greek fire. She knew that he had done it on purpose, despite the wind fogging her eyesight. She heard Miranda cheering. Katie tried to smile but she couldn't, not after what had happened. Katie, unknowingly slowed down. Then, all of a sudden, the hot pink Aphrodite cabin sent a perfumed knife that hit the engine of the Demeter chariot perfectly. Still, Katie didn't care that she had lost. Katie could only think about what Travis had done.

After the race, Katie raced to the boy. She could not let the Travis's actions go without a compliment. As she went, she saw Travis trying to make up an excuse for his brother and the rest of his cabin.

"Why do you blame me? It was the wind," Travis whined. That obviously was not the truth, but Hermes' kids weren't taught to always tell the truth.

"The wind?" Connor suspiciously glared at is brother.

"It could happen to anybody, even you," Travis countered.

Connor sighed, "Next time, I am going to be in the back."

Travis sighed in relief. The brilliant prankster had saved himself once again. Travis smiled and turned around. Just in time to see Katie.

"Travis?" Katie asked. Travis was getting ready to make his move on the girl.

"What?" Travis asked back.

"Thank you-" Katie started. Travis bit his lip. This was the perfect time to ask her.

"-for doing that on the chariot-" Katie continued. Travis thought of what to saw.

"-and I am glad we are best friends." Katie finished.

"Best friends?"

Travis got hit with the hammer of rebound. Best friends? Best friends?! There was no way for Travis to ask Katie out now. With two words, she had literally made it impossible. Still, Travis was not one to mope. Instead, he had a ton of pranks in mind, all to get the attention of the girl in front of him. Travis would go through with the pranks. Maybe, somehow, they would make Katie like him back.

After making a hasty exit, Travis ran back to his cabin. He looked on his special calendar. "Best Friends Day." Oh, the irony!

* * *

**There is something wrong with my computer, so I cannot post. However, I am still typing. I am super sorry guys! Internet is closed down for me and they said about 2 more weeks was left.**

**Anyway, here is a disclaimer.**

**I no own what Riordon owns.**

**Just kidding, I know grammar. Still, it is true.**


	11. Chapter 10: Water

**JUNE 12: LOVING DAY**

_**Chapter 10: Water**_

"You like Katie!" Connor teased Travis again for the millionth time in three days. Travis sighed, knowing that it was true.

Still, he blatantly refused the assumption. There would be no way that Travis would want Connor to know that he did not get a girl. Still, Connor annoyed Travis, irking him until he was about to burst.

"What do you want?" Travis stubbbornly screeched.

"To reveal my favorite brother's crush," Connor mocked innocence.

"I'm your only brother and I'm older," Travis replied, smirking.

Connor growled and Travis just left the door. Sometimes, Travis hated his brother. Connor would always try to deliberately annoy Travis. Proof of this is Connor bugging the boy on his love for Katie. Still, Travis was the king of comebacks, so Connor always got what he had fired at Travis. The both had a love-hate relationship, and when somebody mistakes one of them for the other, inside they explode with anger. It's an amazing acheivement that they both are actually currently living together and breathing.

Then, Travis heard an expected scream. The boy knew he would never be able to go back into his cabin with Connor, so he darted to the woods, near the lake, all to avoid the girl who he really wanted to see. Still, Travis knew his attempt to run away would never work. Katie always found him. She was so determined and she never gave up on a job. That was what Travis liked the most about her.

Katie, on the other hand, was too enraged to think of whether she liked, or even loved, the boy at all. Travis had been pulling pranks on her nonstop, ever since the race. At first, Katie thought that this was because of his sacrifice in the race earlier. However, Travis was taking the pranking too far. In the morning, when Katie woke up, she saw all of the flowers and plants outside of the Demeter cabin wilted and dead. Just the fact that somebody would do this to a goddess is terrifying.

This was the reason Katie was running. She scoured all over camp, even having an awkward conversation with Connor, when she saw the boy next to the lake. When Katie first glanced at him, her mind went haywire. She thought of how cute and handsome he looked. Suddenly, Katie wanted the boy to ask her out. Katie forgot all of her anger. She wanted to forget the past, and live in the present.

Aphrodite grinned. Her magic was working. The goddess knew that Travis and Katie were meant for eachother. No matter how much the two denied it themselves, they would have gotten together. Still, being impatient, Aphrodite could not wait. She had to wipe out all the denial. She had to make the two a part of their own love story. She had to fulfill her hunger for love. She just had to!

When Travis saw Katie, he knew that he could not run anymore. She would just catch him. Still, the girl looked a little dazed. Travis, however, did not want to risk it.

Katie groaned. She felt like shaking her head repetively. Finally, when the girl was in her right mind, she asked Travis, "Why?"

"Why what?" was the boy's reply. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I am talking about," Katie started. "Why are you pranking me nonstop?"

Travis did not know what to say. He couldn't tell the girl that he loved her and was pranking her to get her attention. Travis sighed. That would be too embarrassing. He imagined her response, especially since she had called them both best friends only a few days ago.

"Travis," Katie said. She spoke in a tone so that, if the situation was different, Travis would have mocked her and told her she sounded like an adult. "Why? Please tell me."

"Travis. Tell her," another voice whispered in his head.

Katie was staring with him with her big green eyes, pretending as if her eyes alone could blurt the truth out of Travis.

"Katie," Travis started. He could not keep his feelings in any longer. "Do you know what day it is?"

"No... What day is it?

"Loving Day," Travis took a deep breath, "and I love you."

Silence flooded Travis's ears. He was afraid of what she would say. The world seemed to slow down just to torture him. He saw her lips about to move. Travis was ready for disappointment. He wanted to close his eyes shut and hide in his bed.

Then, Katie opened her mouth and whispered the words, "I love you too."

Travis was surprised but he didn't complain. Instead, he grinned like a mad dog. Then, he pushed her into the lake.

"What was that for?" Katie yelled as she pulled Travis into the lake with her.

Both of them were smiling. They knew they were meant for eachother. In the water, they were close, but suddenly, the closeness did not feel uncomfortable. Instead of moving away from eachother, the two demigods kissed.

* * *

**Last chapter officially. But, I'm planning to write an epilogue since the internet isn't working and I owe it to you guys. Is the story okay? I tried my best at romance. I'm sorry, but I have never been in a relationship before.**

**Anyway, the interent supposedly is going to start working in a week. Let's keep our fingers crossed. Also, I just wanted to remind you guys. If I get 20 comments from 20 different people before June 3, I'll write a July 4 bonus chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. Don't worry though. My ninjas are halfway there. I hope.**


	12. Epilogue

**JUNE 21: SUMMER SOLSTICE**

_**Epilogue: Hunt**_

When Katie woke up, she immediately knew that it was going to be a special day. It was the Summer Solstice, the time in which both demigods and Gods were the most powerful. Being in Camp Half Blood, that power only magnified. Katie could feel the plants outside trying to wake her up. It was beautiful.

Still, Katie could not help but think of her new boyfriend. The whole camp found out that the two had gotten together within two days, especially after Connor got a microphone and blared the news during lunch. However, she didn't care. She loved the boy. Not even humiliation would stop her love.

Katie knew that Travis always acknowledged holidays. Suddenly, she couldn't help but wonder what Travis was going to do for this well-known holiday, celebrating the first day of Summer. Katie got her answer when she saw the note addressed to her on top of her dresser.

The note read:

To find a surprise that you desire,

You must go on a hunt,

Go to where you first called me a liar,

Where I did my first stunt.

-Travis.

Katie smiled. She could always count on Travis to make their first Summer Solstice together exciting. She got ready, ate breakfast, without seeing Travis at the Dining Hall, and then examined the clue. Katie right away knew where the clue was leading her to. She then ran to the very edge of camp, to Thalia's pine tree.

Katie remember when she first realized she was a demigod. Her satyr helped her dodge the monsters along the way and the girl ran into Camp Half Blood frightened. However, despite the shock that the poor girl was experiencing, two little boys decided to ruin her day even more.

Travis was the head of the operation, the planner, while Connor had set the whole prank up. However, the two boys had made the mistake of staying at the crime scene behind a bush. Katie remembered the chills that the ice cold water had given her as she went under Thalia's tree. The little, wet Katie had gotten so mad that she tracked the two boys, hiding behind the bush and chased them in revenge. Travis had refused to admit to his prank and Katie had threatened him and called him a liar. That Katie would have never thought that she would develop feelings for the "liar" in the future and become his girlfriend.

However, here Katie was, at the pine tree. She looked up and saw the note, hanging on a branch of the tree.

The note read:

To continue on your quest,

Advance to the start,

Where you gambled a treasure chest,

And where you would depart.

-Travis.

Katie smiled. Another memory came into mind. When she had first come to Camp Half Blood, she went where all of the other unclaimed demigods went- to the Hermes' cabin. She had been properly introduced to Travis and Connor there and the more time she spent in the cabin with the two, the more she seemed to hate them. It had taken a year for Demeter to claim her daughter. However, this meant that Katie had learnt how to bet with the other Hermes' kids. One time, when the cabin was playing betting blackjack, Katie bet her special golden treasure chest ring. Travis had won the bet and, therefore, got the special ring.

At the Hermes' cabin, Katie was about to knock. Then, she saw the note hanging on the doorway. Katie read the next note:

You went to a place which you called home,

For your special talent you found,

In the mouth of a little gnome,

You'll find something round.

-Travis.

Katie walked to her own cabin, the cabin for Demeter's children. The cabin was surrounded by flowers and all sorts of plants. However, in front of the cabin, there was a gnome. However, the gnome was not always there. Katie remembered how Miranda had begged for it to be placed. Nobody agreed with the girl, but once Miranda became temporary cabin leader the gnome appeared and was there to stay.

From then onwards, nobody used the gnome. That was until Travis and Connor got their hands on it. Katie remembered how surprised she was when she exited the cabin and the gnome shot milk in her eyes. She was enraged. Katie had chased both the twins right up to Luke, the leader of the Hermes' cabin. Luke saved the twins, causing Katie to dislike Hermes' children even more.

When Katie reached the gnome, she looked inside it's mouth. Inside was 5 drachmas and a note:

Use one drachma to pay for lunch and keep the rest.

My special gift to you.

-Travis.

Katie smiled. She hadn't realized that it was lunchtime. She rushed over to the Dining Hall and gave the drachma to the person serving lunch. They then gave Katie a tray that looked as if it had been ready for her. The tray had plates filled with her favorite meal and an envolope. After Katie ate, she opened the envolope. There was a cutout butterfly and another note.

This should lead you to your next place. Just remember, placement is the key.

Remember this poem:

The butterfly flies across the flowers,

Wishing that it was more than a pollinator,

Bigger, Stronger, Faster,

4, 15, 40, , 37, 21, 5, 17, 3

-Travis.

Katie remembered the poem. Travis had stolen it from her when the both of them were 13. Katie remembered how the Hermes and Demeter cabin were paired up for Arts and Crafts since, at the time, the Demeter cabin had only a few people while the Hermes cabin was overloaded. The two cabins were given the assignment for each person to draw a picture and write a poem about it. Katie had cut out the butterfly and then started writing the poem. Then, on her third line, Travis pulled the paper from her. He also stole her butterfly cutout. Later that day, Katie had nothing to turn in.

The note was a puzzle. Katie had figured that much out. But what? Then, Katie saw the word "placement". Of course! B was the fourth letter while I was the fifteenth letter and so on. In the end, Katie found out that the letters spelled "Big House". Katie started running there as fast as possible. The sun was still high in the sky, but knew that she had spent the whole afternoon eating and figuring out the puzzle.

As she ran, a part of Katie felt terrible. The longest day of the year was almost through and she hadn't seen her boyfriend. She was just doing his puzzle. Katie feared that she would never finish the hunt. She feared that the longest day of the year would disappear in a blink and she would never be able to enjoy it. However, by the time Katie reached the Big House, her fear had washed away.

Katie quickly located the note and laughed when she read the first sentence:

Told you I was smart! If I was not, I wouldn't have even come up with those clues.

Anyway, this is the last lap you will have to do today.

Run to the place where had our first and only kiss so far.

-Travis.

The girl dropped the note and ran into the woods. She kept on running until she saw the point where land met water, at the lake. On a boat, she saw Travis in a suit and a beautifully decorated table. Katie gasped. It was going to be their first official date and Katie was dressed as if she was going to explore the jungle.

"Katie, will you come in this boat with me?" Travis bowed and held up a small box, as if he was proposing to her.

Katie just took the box, got on the boat, and giggled. When she opened it, the treasure chest ring was there, shining like the sun.

"Travis," Katie started amazed, "You didn't have to."

"I didn't have to," Travis agreed. "I wanted to."

And with that, the couple had their second kiss.

* * *

**Okay... This story is complete. I know a lot of you want me to continue, but the story is over. Travis and Katie got together. However, if I get 20 comments telling me to do a July 4th one shot by July 3rd, I will add the bonus chapter. However, the comments have to be by 20 different people.**

**Anyway, the internet on the computer glitched like crazy... but all of the chapters for this story are up now. For my HOH fanfic, I have some chapters typed. However, I want to make sure they are fine and nothing got deleted, so I'll upload them by next week.**

**So... Comment, Favorite, Follow, etc. Do not forget the 20 comments to the 4th of July one shot. Also, recommend another story plot u want me to write and I might write it.**

**Thanks for all of your support throughout this story. Check out my other stories.**

**Bye.**

**DISCLAIMER: Riordon owns Camp Half Blood, Travis, and Katie. I do not.**


End file.
